FIFA
FIFA is a series of games about football including a series about street football. The first game came out in 1993 and was called FIFA International Soccer. The franchise brings out a game on a yearly base. However other series in the series aren't yearly usually except FIFA Manager. There are also series about events like the World Cup and the Euro cup. Overview In the FIFA games you play football/soccer games against the computer or other players offline and/or online with friends and other users. You can play with various teams from a lot of competitions. Features FIFA games have a lot of features. In a lot of the games you can start a career as player or manager to get to the top. Further you can play the game mode Pro Clubs in which you have to play matches and achieve certain goals to make your player better. Another game mode is FIFA Ultimate Team, shortened FUT or UT, in which you have to build a team. You need to buy players or get them in pack which you can buy in the store from your coins or points you can buy. With better players it's easier to promote to the highest division and to win titles. You can also play short training games in most games. Games in the series FIFA International Soccer FIFA International Soccer was the first football game Electronic Arts published. It was published on 15 July 1993. The tagline of the game was "FIFA International Soccer has it all... experience sheer brilliance". On the cover were David Platt and Piotr Świerczewski. There were also other version featuring Packie Bonner and Ruud Gullit. FIFA 95 FIFA 95 was the second game in the franchise Electronic Arts published. It came out on 8 July 1994 for the Sega Genesis. The tagline for this game was "The best console football can get". Erik Thorstvedt was on the cover of the game (Alexi Lalas on some other versions of the game). FIFA 96 FIFA 96 came out on 1 July 1995. On the European versions Frank de Boer and Jason McAteer were on the cover. The tagline of this version was "Next Generation Soccer". There was also a new technology used called "Virtual Stadium". Another change was that real player names were shown as well as rankings, positions, transfer and team customisation tools. There were three new leagues introduced in the game: Scottish Premier League, Allsvenskan and the Super League from Malaysia. FIFA 97 On 24 June 1996 the next game came out: FIFA 97. This time David Ginola was on the European covers. Bebeto was on the covers of the rest of the world. This version had the slogan "Emotion Captured". Commentary on the game is from John Motson partnered by Andy Gray. FIFA: Road to World Cup 98 FIFA: Road to World Cup 98 came out on 17 June 1997. The game was released for a lot platforms. Among the platforms were for example Microsoft Windows and PlayStation. The tagline of this version was "Your only goal - qualify". There were a lot of different covers released for every country. In the United Kingdom David Beckham was on the cover. On the American cover was Roy Lassiter. One of the new features of the game was that you're able to change the strictness of the referee. FIFA 99 On 10 June 1998 the next version of FIFA came out: FIFA 99. FIFA 99 was made available for fewer consoles than the previous version. Only Microsoft Windows, PlayStation and Nintendo 64 were supported. Also this version had a lot of different covers. Kasey Keller was on the cover for the USA version. Dennis Bergkamp was on the version for the rest of the world. The slogan for this game was "All the Clubs, Leagues and Cups". FIFA 99 didn't include the Malaysian league anymore. However there were two new leagues: the Belgian First Division and the Portuguese Liga. Further this version had a lot of graphic improvements. Beside that the game also had a "European Dream League" in which twenty top teams from across Europe performed. FIFA 2000 This version of FIFA came out on 26 October 1999. It was released for the PlayStation, Game Boy Color and Microsoft Windows. In the United Kingdom Sol Cambell was the footballer on the cover. There were added several new leagues to the game as well as classic teams. FIFA 2001 On 8 November 2000 FIFA 2001 came out. The game was released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation and PlayStation 2. Paul Scholes was the cover athlete for the version in the United Kingdom. Also the Austrian Bundesliga was added in this game. FIFA Football 2002 FIFA Football 2002 came out on 1 November 2001. It was released for the platforms Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and GameCube. The title song was "19-2000" by the Gorillaz. FIFA Football 2003 FIFA Football 2004 FIFA Football 2005 FIFA 06 FIFA 07 FIFA 08 FIFA 09 FIFA 10 FIFA 11 FIFA 12 FIFA 13 FIFA 14 FIFA 15 Other games Media Images FIFA 15 Gameplay.jpg|FIFA 15 gameplay FIFA 15 Messi Playing.jpg|Lionel Messi on FIFA 15 FIFA 15 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 15 FIFA 14 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 14 FIFA 13 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 13 FIFA 12 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 12 FIFA 11 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 11 FIFA 10 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 10 FIFA 09 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 09 FIFA 08 Cover.png|Cover of FIFA 08 FIFA 07 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 07 FIFA 06 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 06 FIFA Football 2005 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA Football 2005 FIFA Football 2004 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA Football 2004 FIFA Football 2003 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA Football 2003 FIFA Football 2002 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA Football 2002 FIFA 2001 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 2001 FIFA 2000 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 2000 FIFA 99 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 99 FIFA 98 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA: Road to World Cup 1998 FIFA 97 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 97 FIFA 96 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 96 FIFA 95 Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA 95 FIFA International Soccer Cover.jpg|Cover of FIFA International Soccer Videos References External links http://fifa.wikia.com http://fifastreet2.wikia.com Category:Sports Category:PS2 Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS XL Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:Game Boy Category:Game Boy Color Category:Game Boy Advance Category:3DO Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox Category:Amiga Category:DOS Category:Sega 32X Category:Sega CD Category:Master System Category:Game Gear Category:Sege Genesis Category:Windows Phone Category:OS X Category:PS1 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:N-Gage